AATC Story 1
by AATCalvitannyfan
Summary: A fan story of the chipmunks. I don t belong AATC. More chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, around 3AM in the morning, when Brittany, the bigger chippete hear someone was crying.  
She stand up and goes to alvin's bed, where she was hearing the crying.  
She surprise at seeing that the one who was crying was, actually, Alvin.  
"Something wrong, Al..." She said.  
"Oh... Hi Brit" said Alvin in-between tears. "Just nothing, I got a nightmare."  
"Its ok, what happens in your dream?"  
"Nothing, just go to sleep..."  
"Al, tell me, I don't wanna see you like that"  
Alvin, ignoring she, turn back and pretend to be sleeping.  
"Alvin tell me..." Said Brittany. "Please"  
Alvin turn back and saw her blue eyes.  
"They are so beautiful" he thought "I mean, she's so beautiful"  
"Ok, I emm... Just go to sleep..." She said.  
"NO" he said loud, almost shouting. "No, em, I mean... I will tell you"  
"Well... Come on..."  
"I dream that... Ian... Had... Comeback!"  
"And..."  
He sight "And... He rape you, and Dave and I gone back of his car... And..."  
"And what happens?..." She said, as softly as she can.  
"He crash against a wall..." He make a big pause... "Then Dave stopped and I run to the crash site, and... Saw you... You know..." "...death" she finish the saying.  
Alvin affirm whit his head...  
"So, you was crying for me..." She said.  
"Yes, I care about you... Well, you know... I like you, as you like me I though..." Alvin said.  
"What are you doing moron!" He thought.  
"Aww... Alvin, that's cute" she giggled  
"Brit... Maybe it is not a good time but..."  
"Yes...?" She said.  
She was looking at him and thought "He's so cute, I never imagine that I care to him! I definitive love him!"  
"Emm... Well, just nevermind..."  
"Tell me Alvin, please"  
"Don't look the eyes, don't look the eyes..." He told to himself... But he does, and saw again her blue eyes. "She's an angel, my angel"  
"I'mInLoveWhitYou EJEM!" He said, very quickly.  
"What?" She said, knowing exactly what he said.  
"Ah... I..." "Moron, moron, moron, MORON!" He said to himself... "Love you, brit..." And whit that last word, he hides under his pillow.  
"HE DID IT" she said in her mind "YESYESYES!"  
"Alvin..." She said, taking off the pillow from Alvin's head. "I... Also love you"  
At the time, she kissed at Alvin's neck.  
"You do?"  
"Ye... Yes..."  
"Really?"  
"Really..."  
"Really really?"  
"Yes" she chuckled.  
"Well, if that so..." He jumped against Brittany and tickled her in her sides, ending this whit a hug.  
They both where closed to each other... Moving forward... Closing their lips... And finally, they kissed.  
"Good night, Brit"  
"Good night, Al"


	2. Chapter 2

The 6 chipmunks and chippetes had wake up and gone down, were dave's breakfast was ready.  
"Well kids, ready for another 'great' day of school?" Dave said  
"Yeees" all the six said whit a low and very depressed tone.  
"Dave, I don't feel really good, can I stay, just today!" Said alvin.  
"Alvin... Are you lying to get off the school?"  
"No! I'm telling the truth!"  
"Well, if you really feel bad, and the fact that you don't break nothing this week..." "See? I'm a good boy!" Said alvin. "Oh, sorry dave"  
"As I was saying..." Dave continued "you can stay today, but I will pick you up at 4, we all have to record the new acoustic album of the chipmunks ok?"  
"Your orders are my commands!" He said as he pretend to eat a cheese sandwich and orange juice. "Were's brit?" Suddenly said.  
"Oh!" Janette said. "She's in the bathroom! She also feels bad."  
"2 birds whit one shot..." Said Simon in a soft tone to Theodore. Both chuckled.  
Brittany appears at the kitchen looking to Dave whit a sad face.  
"Hey brit, what happens?" Dave said.  
"Oh, I... Em... I don't feel very well..."  
"Well, its look likes."  
"Can I skip school today? Please."  
"Hmm... Ok..." Dave told "BUT!" He suddenly said. "Why you and Alvin feels so bad? What did you 2 do last night?"  
"Nothing!" Both said. "We just sleep!" Said Alvin "Yes, nothing weird!" Argue Brittany.  
"Well... You 2 stay, I'm pick you at 4. You four, come whit me, its late!"  
Theodore, Simon, Janette and Eleanor follows Dave into his car and go to school.  
Brittany was going to the room when suddenly, Alvin said to her: "Hey! You don't gonna eat something?"  
"I pass Al, I don't feel good..."  
"I can make you a cheese sandwich, I mean, if you want"  
"No thanks Al... Why you don't go to school?"  
"I also don't feel 'great'... But you look terrible! In a beautiful way..."  
She giggled "What's that of... In a beautiful way?"  
"Well... That's your are beautiful, I mean, well... You know" he said. "I think you have to rest, you really feel bad"  
"Yeah..."  
"You need a doctor, I will be YOUR doctor!" He said, almost shouting.  
"Well... Doctor, take me to my room!" She said in a very dramatic tone.  
"I will take to the sofa, to much stairs"  
She laugh "Ok..."  
He pick her up and take to the sofa. When they were there, brit ask:  
"Alvin..."  
"Yup"  
"When you tell me... That you love me... You were seriously, no?"  
"Well... *sight* of course I love you, I mean, how someone cannot love you!"  
"Aww that's cute Alvin!"  
"And you love me to, right?"  
"Yes"  
"So... This is a relationship or something?"  
"Kinda" she told him. "But this is better..." She said as she kissed on his neck.  
"This is great" he thought "My first lovely girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE PAST MISTAKE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER aatcadicted :D**

Brittany falls asleep into Alvin's arms. She woke up at 3PM and saw Alvin was also sleeping.  
"He's so cute..." She thought.  
She stand up and star pushing Alvin to woke up.  
"Come on Alvin, it's 3pm at 4 we have to record a new album!"  
"What? Who? When? Where?"  
"Wake up, Brittany, 3PM, in our house"  
"Oh, hi Britt, why did you woke me up?"  
"It's the 3PM"  
"And..."  
"Oh god Alvin, you forgot!"  
"What? No... What did I forgot?"  
"Our acoustic album record with Nick! Is in a half hour!"  
"Wow!" He stand up "Ooookey... I'm gone to prepare myself, and you, brit, you are old enough to prepare yourself"  
She chuckled "Ok big boy, in 20 minutes Dave is gone to pass for us, go to prepare yourself."  
Alvin puts the same clothes he used in the battle of bands and Brittany, well, a pink dress.  
"Wow" Alvin said. "Why so sexy?"  
"Because I liked this dress! *gigled* you are 'sexy' to."  
"I know"  
Both laugh. 5 minutes after they talk, Dave was outside.  
"AAALVIIN!"  
"Going! Britt, let's go"  
"Okay"  
In the car were also Simon, Janette, Theodore and Eleanor.  
"Hey! What you guys are dress like that?"  
Janette said.  
"Well... I don't know, its cool!" Alvin said.  
"Ok, remember, Nick is a professional singer, drummer, guitarist and author of the Wagner Brothers company, he already KNOW everything you have to do, ok ALVIN?" Dave said.  
"Yup"

When they arrive to the record place, they enter in a build of the "WB" properties. They saw a guy with a short hair cut, some sun glasses and whit a black Blink-182 suit.  
"Hey! Are you Nick?"  
"Are you Dave?"  
"Yep"  
"Its that's so... Yes, I'm Nick, please to meet you, Dave, were are the kids?"  
"They are here"  
S: Hello  
T: Hi!  
J: Hey!  
E: Hi Nick!  
B: Hey Nick!  
A: What's up Nick?  
"So... Here are my angels!" Dave said sarcastically.  
"Well..." Nick said. "For you attitudes and way to dress... I think... That you are Alvin, you are Simon, you are Eleanor, you are Janette, you are Theodore and you are Brittany, right?" He said, pointing then, incredibly in the right way.  
A: Wow, how you do that?  
N: I'm a professional...  
S: What do we have to do now?  
N: You all pass to this room, I'll record your voices and see what music you gonna sing.  
"Okay!" All 6 said.  
After recording all the voices, Nick appears in the room and propose:  
N: Well... I hear all your voices...  
S: And what you think?  
N: You all have great voices, tiny chipmunks... I prepare a list of 6 songs you should sing!  
E: And what music you choose? Something of J-Lo?  
J: Something of Lady Gaga?  
B: Something of Tailor Suift?  
"Something of rock?" The 3 guys said.  
N: No, no, no and... Yes... Nothing of pop this time... There's Polly of Nirvana and More than Words of Extreme for the guys, The only exception of Paramore and Payphone from Maroon 5 for the girls...  
S: If math doesn't fail me... There are 2 more songs...  
N: Yes... This 2 gone to sing you six together, they're The Messenger from Linkin park and Stop for a minute...  
J: From keane and K'nan?  
N: No, I telling Alvin that STOP MOVING FOR A MINUTE!  
A: Ups, sorry...  
N: No matter, it's these days from Foo Fighters.. Well... Girls first, out boys.  
"Good luck Brit" Alvin said.  
"Thanks Al, love you"  
"Love you too..."


	4. Chapter 4

"...Away to believe it..."  
"Girls, that were amazing!" Nick said. "Now we go whit "Payphone", ok?"  
"Emm... But you said "nothing of pop this time", and payphone IS pop" Brittany said.  
"Nope, we gonna play in an acoustic way."  
"How?"  
"You gonna see it."  
"But..."  
"Brit, who's the professional here?"  
"You"  
"Ok, lets go with payphone!"

"...cause I'm at the payphone..."  
"That was good, excellent job Eleanor and Janette, Brit, you were a little flat, watched" Nick said. "You can go and rest, Britt, come whit me, please."  
"Hmm, ok..." Brittany said.  
The 2 chippetes went outside the recording room, leaving Nick and Brit inside.  
"Ok Britt, what's happens"  
"Um, nothing why?"  
"Brit you look nervous, why? Its a recording room, we can change and perform everything."  
"It's not that..." Brittany said  
"Oh... I know..." Nick said whit a very Matt le Blanc's tones from his roles as Joe Tribbiani on friends.  
"What?" Brittany ask  
"You're in love." Said Nick in a soft tone. "Tell me who is the guy."  
"What? No!"  
"Brit, I live a lot of time to know if someone is in love or not."  
"How much years you have?"  
"19" said Nick, laughing.  
"WHAT? Only 19?!"  
"Hey! You all have 15 and are famous around the world!" Said Nick loud. "And you are chipmunks!"  
"Hey! That was offensive!"  
"Hey, just kidding... The fact is that you are in love with Alvin..."  
"Who tell from Alvin? Oh, emm... I mean, I'm not in love!"  
"Yes you are! Britt, it's not bad to be in love, it's good!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that when someone really loves you, he will give his support to you in everything: your career, in school, in everything!"  
"Why did you know about this? Your only 19.."  
"And you 15." Nick said.  
"Argh... Fine, I'm in love..."  
"With Alvin" he completed.  
"Ye... Yes..." She finally admit it.  
"And he loves you?" Nick ask.  
"Yes, he told me..."  
"So... You're in a relationship or something?"  
"Yeah..." she said. "But better." she said to herself.  
"I see..."  
"But please don't say anything! We don't want anybody to know this, ok?" She pleased.  
"Ok, I'm no-words, please call the boys we have to record." He finally said  
"Ok Nick!" She said at the time she ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong guys" Nick was telling to the chipmunks about how to sing the 'Extreme' music. "Come on! Its not that hard!"  
"Sorry Nick, we are not related with this kind of songs." Simon said.  
"I know, this is like a test for you, for a future concerts..."  
"If this is a test, I don't study nothing." Alvin said. The 2 other chipmunks chuckled.  
"Ha ha, very funny Al. Come on again, remember: repeat chorus, and Theodore start whit..."  
"'Now that I tried to talk to you', I know..." Theodore completed.  
"Ok lets go"

* * *

"More than words..."  
"Great! I know it you can do it!" Nick told them.  
"Thank you, Nick, you also were good." Alvin joke.  
"Excuse me?" Nick said.  
"I just think... What can you do? They told us a lot of you, but you don't demonstrated nothing!"  
"Your telling me that I got no talent?"  
"Well, you don't show us nothing..."  
"Ok, how about this: we pass polly and we play... Your Christmas song!"  
"But we are in march!" Simon shouted.  
"Its that or Blink!" Nick told him.  
"Why Blink?." Alvin said. "Why always Blink? Your suit is from blink, the magazines in the other rooms are from Blink..."  
"You're funny, Alvin..." Said sarcastically Nick. "We gonna sing a Blink song because I liked it, I know you never do a 'punk' like this one, but its cool... And I know Travis Barker!" Finally said.  
"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.  
"Travis barker!" Theodore said.  
"How the... I mean... How you met him!" Simon argue.  
"He's one of the best drummers!" Finally Alvin said.  
"Guys, let's talk about your album, not about me!" Nick told them. "I'm gonna sing whit you!"  
"Again: WHAT?" Alvin said.  
"I gone to show you my 'talent', Alvin." He told them.  
"But... How?" Alvin replied.  
N: Singing whit you...  
S: It's gone to be... I don't know, weird?  
T: Yes, we never do "ft's"  
N: It's ok... Its gonna be fine.  
A: Well... Not my style... But is ok.  
N: What's that of your style? Argh... Just, concentrate: in an hour, we gonna practice a Blink music... How about "Going Away To College"? You guys know it?  
S, A, T: No...  
N: So, we have a lot to do, go to rest...  
T & S: Ok...  
A: But...  
N: Nothing of "buts", go to rest.  
A: Fine, fine...

T: But... Nick, it´s alredy 7pm! Tomorrow we have school!

N: I know... I alredy talk with Dave, you don´t gonna have class tomorrow.

A: Yes! So... Its all ok, bye Nick!

S: Wait! It isn´t weird that Dave want us to skip classes?

N: If you do not believed me, Dave is downstairs, talk to him.

A: Its Ok Simon, Relax!

S: But... Ok, lets go to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

The 3 chipmunks went outside the record room, were the chipettes were waiting.  
B: What? You are already here!? Is impossible!  
J: Yeah! Is to early to finish 2 songs!  
A: Easy girls... We change a little the things...  
B: What do you mean?  
S: Alvin said something about Nick, and now we gonna sing a song whit him.  
J: What the Heck?  
B: Oh, Alvin, what did you said?  
A: Well, nothing... I said that he don't show us his talent...  
B & J: What?!  
E: Alvin, he show us a magazine...  
A: What magazine?  
E: People... He play the drums at one concert of Blink-182...  
A, T & S: WHAT?  
A: Why he don't tell us? He's a professional drummer?  
B: Not only that...  
J: He also won a competition of rap against Whiz Khalifa...  
A: Oh dammit, now he's a rapper.  
N: I don't used that word, only when I refereed to the Blink music.  
S: Nick? What are you doing here?  
N: Well... Technically I WORK here...  
S: Yes but I mean... Here... Whit us...  
T: You don't need to perform our voices or something?  
N: Nope.  
J: Nick, can you tell your "stories" to Alvin?  
A: Yes, tell me more, mister Nick.  
N: Well...  
E: Come on, quick!  
T, A, B, J, S: Eleanor?  
T: I never hear you saying that El...  
E: Me neither... Continue please Nick...  
N: Well... I play ones whit Blink and Green Day, I mean the drums, in a program I do a rap fight against Eminem, obviously I loose, and I win against Whiz in a concert!  
A: So you are a professional...  
N: Yes, Alvin, I'm a professional...  
A: Oookey... This weird...  
N: Just shut up and rest, we record in an hour ok?  
A, S & T: Ok...  
B: Al, can I talk to you?  
A: Sure!  
B: I mean, in private...  
A: Ok, bye guys.  
B: Hm... Alvin...  
A: Fineee... We go in the other room...  
They go to the other room to talk.  
"Al, Nick know about us..." Brit told him.  
"What? You told him?"  
"No... He discover by himself..."  
"But how?"  
"Al, he's a..."  
"Professional, I know..." He finish her. "And what are we gone to do now?"  
"I think we have to told them..."  
"A...are you sure?"  
"Ye...yes..."  
"Ok... *sight* I do it for you..."  
"Thanks Al" She said at the time she kiss him on the neck.  
"I want other kiss..."  
Brit giggled, and kiss him in his head.  
"I mean... More down..." He said  
Brittany laughed, and kiss him in the nose.  
"Brit, are you seriously?" Alvin jokes.  
She chuckled.  
"Kiss me, this time for real..."  
"Fine..."  
Brit close up whit Alvin, they were so closed. Finally, their lips touched. They pass 10 seconds in that passionate kiss.  
"Thats what I was asking for!" Finally Alvin said.  
"That's so cute!" A voice sound behind them.  
"Oh my god is that..."


	7. Chapter 7

"IAN!" Brittany shouted.  
"Yei! And I would take you!" Ian said pointing Brittany.  
"In my dead body, boldie." Alvin said.  
"That wouldn't be hard." Ian said as he take Alvin from his tail and throw against the wall. The chipmunk fly over the wall at the time he saw Ian taking Brit.  
"Brit..." Alvin said. "I would save you."  
Alvin ran to Dave to told him.  
"DAVE! Ian rapt Brittany, we have to go!" Alvin shout.  
"What?!"  
"What happens?" Nick appears.  
"Ian rapt Britt! We have to go, I know what car he have!" Alvin shouted.  
"Ok, lets go, come on, my car its outside."  
They 3 ran outside the building at the time they saw Ian's car running away.  
"Quickly!" Alvin said.  
"Ok, lets go" Nick said in the car.  
They followed the car up to the hi way, Alvin star to though:  
"No... It can't be... My nightmare... Its became... True..."  
"Faster! We gonna lose her!" Dave shout.  
"I'm going the faster I can!"  
At that time, they saw Ian's car loosing the control. He can't control his car. There was a car in the middle of the hi way. He can't turn. They crash.  
"NOOO!" Alvin shout. "Nick, stop, STOP!"  
"Oh my god..." Nick said as he stopped the car.  
"I...I'm calling 911..." Dave said.  
"BRITT! NO!" Alvin shout as he run to Ian's crashed car.  
"Brittany, you won't die!" Alvin was trying to find Brittany. "Brit, where are you!? I promised I will saved you! Where you are!?"  
He turn his head to see Brittany at the edge of the hi way. He quickly ran where she was and said, softly and in her ears:  
"Brittany, I would not loose." She don't respond. "Brit, you can't hear me? Brit!" He start crying. "Brittany Miller, if you are listening, I love you, I would not loose you."  
She finally heard it. She turned her head and saw Alvin crying.  
"Wh...why are yo...you crying, big boy?" Brittany said, trying to sound funny. She coffed.  
"Brit! You... Still whit me..." Alvin said, as he clean his tears. "I was crying... For you... I will never cry again, instead if something happens to you."  
"Al, th...that's sweet..."  
"Brit, stay whit me, Dave call to 911, just... Stay alive."  
"Well, THAT'S cute..."  
"This could be my last moment, Al, do it." Alvin said to himself.  
He take Brittany's head, and kissed her.  
"I love you, Al..." Brittany said as she was closing her eyes.  
"Don't closed your eyes brit! The ambulance is here!..." But she can heard it...


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany was opening her eyes. She wake up in a hospital. She look around and find Eleanor and Janette next to her. She also finds Alvin sleeping in a couch in the corner of the room.  
"El, Jan, wha...what happens?" She asked.  
"Well... After the crash... You fall into a 'partial coma'"Janette told her.  
"And what's that?"  
"Well, basically you were sleeping 5 days." Eleanor said.  
"FIVE DAYS!?" Brittany shout.  
"Yes..." Afirme Janette.  
"Oh my god, and... What is doing Alvin on that couch?"  
E: He's sleeping.  
B: Why?  
J: Well, he spent 5 days without sleep here.  
B: Again: Why?  
E: He spent all the days next to you. Talking to you, saying that he would not let you die, and stuff like that.  
B: That's so sweet! Ok, can you let us alone, I will wait him to wake up.  
J & E: Ok.  
They left her in the room whit the sleeping Alvin.  
An hour past when Alvin finally woke up.  
"There you are, sleeping beautie." Brit said.  
"Brit! You're awake!" Alvin said at the time he run to her bed. "Are you... Ok?"  
"Define: ok..."  
"I mean, are you feel good?"  
"Well, with the fact that Ian rapt me, I crashed, I almost die and I felt into a coma... Yes, I feel good."  
"That's amazing!" Alvin exclaimed as he hug her. "I love you Brit, I though I would loose you."  
"Don't be silly, I would never die whit out doing this." She said at the time she grabbed the most passionate kiss they ever had.  
"Well... Now you can rest in peace..." Alvin joke.  
Britt giggles.  
"Oookey..." Alvin said. "You call me 'sleeping beautie', and you sleep 5 days..."  
"Yes? And what did you did that 5 days?"  
"I stay here whit you, I don't sleep I don't eat nothing... Hey are you hungry? I want to go eat an hamburger." Alvin said.  
"Well, let's go!" Brittany jokes.  
"Hey! We can sing that music!"  
"What? Why?"  
"We gonna have an electronic concert in Las Vegas... In 2 weeks..."  
"What? And why did you don't tell me?"  
"Ejeeem, fivedays ejem..." Alvin said.  
"Ok mister funny!"  
They laugh together for a while. Then brittany ask:  
"And where's Ian?"  
"Well... He's... Well..."  
"And what they gonna do to him?"  
"He have a condemn of 10 years of prison for rapt you."  
"That's kinda nice..."  
"Brit, you don't want to eat nothing? I will bring to you!"  
"No thanks Al..."  
"Ok... I will go to tell the doctor you woke up!"  
"NO" Brittany said. "Stay whit me, I want you next to me." She said.  
Alvin hug here and send a text message to Dave saying that Brittany woke up.  
Alvin was next to Brittany when the doctor arrive. The all family where also there.  
"There you are mrs. Brittany! I'm doctor Jones..." The doctor said.  
"Pleased to meet you, doc." Brit said.  
"Ok, we have to summit you into some test to se if you are good enough to go home"  
"But wait doctor! Why I don't have any chests?"  
"You don't break any bones, you just have some small internal problems."  
"Ohh... I get it!"  
"Please, can you all get of the room? I have to test Brittany..." Dr. Jones finally said.  
They all went to the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

An hour past. The Sevilles and the Millers where in the waiting room. Finally, doctor Jones come out.  
"How is she?" Suddenly Alvin said, running to the doctor.  
"Alvin... Let me talk whit the doctor." Dave said.  
"Well... Okay." Alvin said.  
"Ok... How is she..."  
"She's fine, I think that she can left tomorrow and go home." dr. Jones said.  
D: I don't understand... She where in an accident, she don't have any chest, she just got some internal problems... Why she was 5 days in a coma?  
Dr: Because... Well... She's a chipmunk... A "small internal problem" can gave then something like a shock. She could result blind, she could get in a long coma, even she can die.  
J: My sister could die from a shock after surviving a fatal accident?  
Dr: Technically yes.  
S: This is weird.  
J: I agree...  
Dr: This do not happen normally. In humans this is not normal... But, well, she can move, talk, and even have an intelligence like (or superior) a human. But... She's still being... A...  
A: What's she?  
Dr: *sight* Not only her... You're still animals.  
A: Look who's talking! You're an animal!  
D: Alvin, he's right... You're are just chipmunk.  
Dr: Well, as I was saying... She can go home by tomorrow.  
D: That's great! Alvin, call Nick and tell him that Brittany is all right. We will in the record studio by friday.  
A: Ok!  
E: Can we past and see her?  
Dr: Sure, no problem.  
They 6 were going into Brittany's room (except Alvin, who where calling Nick).  
D: How you doing Britt?  
B: I'm good Dave.  
E: Doctor said that you will come home tomorrow, and by Friday we gonna record whit Nick.  
B: That's great!  
A: Hi everybody!  
All: Hey Alvin!  
A: Em... Dave... Nick is coming to see Brittany...  
D: It's ok. You tell him about friday?  
A: Yep, I tell him.  
B: Alvin, can you come here a second.  
A: Sure!  
B: *talking soft on his ears* I think we should tell them...  
A: Fine... I'm... Go...gonna do it...  
B: It's ok...  
A: Well... Ladies and gentleman... I'm gonna tell you something...  
S: What is it?  
A: Well... Brit and I... We are... How to said it... In a relationship.  
All: What?!  
J: You're... Like boyfriend-girlfriend?  
A: Yep.  
D: Why did you 2 don't tell us before?  
B: Because... We want to be like a secret...  
J: THIS is weird...  
S: I totally agree...  
N: Hey! How you doing!? Where's lucky girl?  
D: Hey Nick... Here's Brittany...  
B: Hi Nick... Alvin already told them about us...  
N: Really? You all know it?  
D: How you know it first of all?  
N: I discover by myself! I mean... It wasn't hard.  
E: How?!  
N: I'm a...  
*All*: A professional...  
N: Yeah... Well... I think we should leave Brittany alone, she need to recover.  
D: I also think that... Come all... We're going outside.  
A: Can I stay a little bit, Dave?  
D: Ok... But nothing of kiss and stuff!  
A: Argh... Fine...  
Dave was closing the door. Milliseconds after he do that, Alvin ask:  
"So, how you doing my little angel?"  
She giggled. "I'm fine and happy now..." She paused. "I'm gonna get out this!"  
"And after this, I will protect you whit my life!"  
"Alvin, that's so sweet!"  
He was closing up to her. When he closed his eyes, her hands stopped him.  
"Nononono... Dave said 'nothing of kisses'" she said.  
"Fine, mrs rules... Rest a little bit, I will stay here."  
"Fine, bad boy."  
She closed her eyes to rest, when suddenly Alvin kissed her.  
"I WIN!" Alvin shouted.  
She laughed. After this, she fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany woke up. She saw Alvin. He had his head looking down the floor.  
"Sorry Brit, I couldn't do nothing." He said.  
"What are you talking about? Wh... Why I cannot move?"  
"They're taking you..."  
"Wha... Where?!" She shouted.  
"Just... Sorry..."  
Suddenly, a nurse came from behind and star pushing her bed.  
"Wh... Where are we going?!" She shouted again. "Alvin! Dave! Sisters! Dr. Jones!"  
"Relax, this would not hurt you..." The nurse said. "A lot..."  
There where a door. The door open. They where going into the room. A white light was blinding her. She shout.  
"NOO!" She suddenly woke up. It was a nightmare.  
"What's happens?!" Alvin asked her.  
"It... Was a nightmare..."  
"And what's happens there?"  
"Its hard to explain..."  
"Well... It was just a dream." He told her. "Now prepare... You're leaving the hospital today! In the night!"  
"That's great!"

It was 10pm at that Wednesday when Brittany miller was leaving the hospital. All the Sevilles and the chipettes sisters where there. Also Nick was there.  
Dr. Jones said that she was good enough to leave the hospital. She just need to recover a little in a psychological way.  
"Well kids..." Dave said. " Tomorrow you are going to school..."  
"Wait..." Nick said. "You all are in the 'LA Eagles school', right?"  
"Yep" Alvin said.  
"Wow! That's great! I'm gonna be your music teacher!" Nick shout.  
"WHAT?"All said.  
"Yes!" He agree.  
S: But... How?  
N: I get the job last Friday!  
J: And what's happens whit mrs. Martinez?  
N: I think she will not work anymore... She had already 68 years!  
A: Wow! Just 68? She appears to had a billion years!  
N: Yeah... Poor lady... In fact... You should call me "Mr. Amarilla" now.  
T: Why your last name is in spanish? It's not funny to have a kid named "Nick Yellow", also it isn't normal!  
N: I'm from Paraguay, my mothers last name is Amarilla, I don't like to use my dad's last name.  
E: But why? Its weird?  
N: Not really... Is... Just I don't "have" to used.  
B: Why?  
N: Long story, I wouldn't tell.  
B: Fine...  
All the kids and Dave were going into his car.  
"Hey Nick!" Dave said. "You wouldn't come whit us?"  
"Its fine!" Nick said. "I have my car, just go!"  
"Ok, take care, 'teacher'."  
He laughed. Nick saw Dave's car going away.


	11. Chapter 11

March 18 of 2013. Monday. The chipmunks were preparing for their first class after Britt's accident. Normal day. They eat breakfast. Dave gave them their lunch for school and some money for breaks. They get into the car and go.  
In the other side of the city, a young man also was preparing himself for his day. He took his guitar, an Epiphone Speciali II. Also, he pack some things in his bag. The usual teacher's things: a notebook, a pen, and his phone. He dress up whit a T-shirt of Blink (his favorite one) and a jean. Yes, it was Nick, preparing for his very first day as a teacher. A music teacher.

* * *

The kids arrive to the school. Nothing weird up to there. Just six chipmunks between hundreds of teenagers. They start talking about stupid things, like what class they have first, if the canteen have coke to buy and stuff like that.

The bell rang. It was time of class for the chipmunks. They enter, and sat in their normal places. El with Theo, Jean with Simon and, of course, Britt with Alvin.  
Meanwhile, Nick just had arrive to school, and go to the teachers room. He just got one class that day: after lunch, with the chipmunks' class.

* * *

"This is so boring..." Alvin said to Brittany, in the middle of science class.  
"Yeah, I know..." Britt replied.  
"You two, shut up, Mrs. Johnson gonna kick you two out!" Simon said, worried.  
"Easy Si, you just do what you want, and we gonna talk, nobody is gone to be hurt or something!" Alvin replied to his brother.  
"Fine!" Simon said. "But them don't said that I never warn you!"  
"Fine, fine..." Britt said.  
Simon turn back and pay attention to the class, Alvin and Britt keep talking:  
"As I was saying... This is so boring!" Alvin said.  
"I can't wait until Friday! They are saying that Yanira is doing a party this weekend!"  
"Yanira? The one of 2nd course?"  
"Yeah!"  
"But... They have 2 years more than us!"  
"And? What's the matter!?"  
"Al, I know that you like to party, but they are bigger than us, is like... They don't like us, and we respect them!" Britt finally said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Remember what they do to Simon..."  
"Wha... Uh, yeah..." Alvin said. "Poor Si..."  
"Thank you..." Simon said, murmuring, almost impossible to heard.  
Alvin and Brittany giggled. The teacher turn back. They pretend to be paying attention to the class. Mrs. Johnson again turn.  
"Let's talk again in break, it is less... Danger." Alvin said.  
"Yeah, you're right Al, for the fist time, you're right."  
Both laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is impossible to win against that freaking man!" Nick said, as he related to the others teachers his stories, this time, about his fight against Eminem.  
"First of all, how you get into that thing!" The teacher of spanish ask. He was a cuban of about 25 years, he have a skin a little black and the usual caribean semi-bold hair.  
"They just call me! I was in the public and someone said: 'Hey, you, come here and fight against Eminem'. I was like... What the fuck is happening?!" Nick said.  
All teachers laughed.  
"God! Is already 11:30! Time to my class!" Said Mrs. Atikson, the history teacher. "I gotta go. Nick, tell me after class the rest of the story, please!"  
"Ok Miss, see ya." Nick replied.  
After Atikson leaves, Ismael, the spanish teacher, said:  
"Ujuum, who have a date whit la señorita Atikson?"  
"Callate boludo, we gonna just talk..." Nick said.  
"Yeees... Talk... And them Nico 'el papi' is gonna appear!"  
"Shut up, what's wrong? Is just a... Work talk of... A young men and a beautiful woman..."  
"Of 21 years, just graduate and very sexy." A men said, drinking his coffee.  
"Ok guys... We gonna see..." Finally said Nick.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, in the music salon, Alvin and Brittany were talking.  
"In 5 minutes we have spanish with Isamel, I really like that guy!" Alvin said.  
"Is weird... Almost 2 years practicing spanish and the only thing that I know to say is... 'Hola'!" Britt said.  
"How about... 'Te amo' or something?" Alvin said.  
She giggled. "Or... 'Dame un beso'?" She said.  
"Ok, that is very complicated for you..." Alvin replied.  
"You gonna do what I'm just order you?" Britt said.  
"Ok Miss... I mean... 'Señorita'..."  
They close eachother, and when they were almost touching their lips, the bell rangs.  
"Oh fuck that!" Alvin said.  
"That was rude honey!" Britt joke.  
"Whatever, let's go..."  
They 2 were running to their class, when Brittany turn back and kiss him. She saw him to his eyes whit a smile, and suddenly, she turn back and continue running.  
"Back in action..." Alvin murmurs, as he follow his girlfriend


	13. Chapter 13

"Buenos días alumnos!" Mr. Ismael said to their kids.  
"Buenos días señor Ismael..." All the grade replied, in a very tired tone.  
"I hate spanish..." Alvin said.  
"But, you just tell that you like Ismael!" Britt said.  
"Yes, but I hate to study spanish, I don't understand nothing!"  
"Yeah... But, just study with a spanish teacher... By the way, Nick is from paraguay, they talk in spanish there!"  
"Ustedes dos! Silencio! Silence!" Ismael said to Britt and Alvin.  
"Ok... Let's talk later Britt..."  
"Fine..."

* * *

"Can you explain me what are you doing here at this hour, Mr. Amarilla?"  
"What's the matter miss? You said that I start working today!"  
"Yes! But your hour is at 13:15, not at this hour!"  
"Relax... I'm just came to see the school, to make friends... And to... You know... Familiarize with the school..." He replied.  
"Don't try to persuade me!" Said mrs. Durton, the teacher's coordinator.  
"Just relax, I'm not doing nothing wrong..."  
"I'm seeing you... Don't do nothing stupid, my friend..."  
"Fine querida..."  
"Don't say me 'querida', I'm also know spanish!"  
"Fine miss..."  
He went out the coordination room.  
He walk threw the empty hallway. He saw all the classes. History, english, spanish, art, and, finally, music. He enters the music room. It was empty. He turn on the lights, and saw the stage. He took an electric-acoustic guitar that was there and turn it on. He start playing a music. He also turn on a mic. So he starts to sing. Next to the music room, it was spanish class.  
"Espérate un momento, Mark..." Ismael said, interrupting the speech of a student. "Is that Nick?"  
"What the hell? I think is Nick!" Alvin said to his brothers and chipettes.  
B: I can swear that is Nick!  
T: Mr. Ismael, can we go outside to see who is singing?  
I: Well... It's almost lunch time... Pueden retirarse.  
All the class went outside. Then, everybody enter the music room.  
Nick keep singing, until he stop and saw almost all the school in front of him. "Oh, I didn't expect public today..."  
"My god! It was Nick!" Alvin said. "Now I can see his talent..." He said, sarcastically.  
"Guys, sorry if I interrupt your classes... I didn't expect that you will heard it..."  
The bell rang. It was lunch time.  
"Ok... Everybody go to lunch... Nothing to see here." Ismael said.  
All the students went to the canteen, aghast.  
"Que coño hiciste? That was amazing dude!" Ismael said.  
"Gracias loco. I just remember this song and... I start singing!" Nick replied.  
"I love that song... You relly are a music teacher. You don't even start teaching, and every student love you already!"  
"Yeah... But Durton HATE me for shure!"  
"She hates everyone..."  
"Well... Let's go to the canteen, quiero una empanada..."  
"There's not 'empanadas' here." He laughed. " Let's eat a sandwich and that's it!"  
"Oh well, whatever, nevermind..."  
"Nirvana?"  
"Always."

In the canteen, the chipmunks still don't believe what they saw.  
S: That... Was... Amazing...  
A: So cool...  
B: I never expect to see that...  
E: And he's gonna be our teacher...  
T: Yes! How can you critique him Alvin?  
A: I didn't know he was that good...  
J: I'm aghast, I never think that a teacher, in class hours, plays the guitar and sing, whit Durton's supervision!  
While they were talking, Mr. Ismael and Nick were entering.  
"There's Amarilla!" A boy shouted.  
Everybody start to applause and yell.  
"Yeah, they really love you Nick!" Ismael said.  
Nick laughed.  
The 2 teachers ask for some sandwiches, when Durton enter.  
"Oh god, here's comes, the queen Durton." Ismael said.  
"Fuck, she gonna kick me out..." Nick said. "In my first day. Woohoo, new record."  
"Nick, come to my office, right now." Durton said.  
"Ok Mrs. General Boss Professor Durton." He said, whit his head down.

* * *

"What you do was..." Durton said.  
"Amazing? Incredible? Admirable?" Nick said.  
"You don't take nothing seriously?"  
"Well... It depends... What you consider 'serious'?"  
"Mr. Amarilla! Stop being that disrespectful!"  
"Sorry, my fault..."  
"You can't do that..."  
"Why?"  
"What about 'why?' It was classes time, you can't play an instrument and sing in middle of concentration time!"  
"What's the matter? Everybody loves me! Teachers, students, even the cleaning lady!"  
"And? You distract them!"  
"No I don't... By the way..." He said as he start turning around in the chair. "Don't you think this can be a great scene for a movie?"  
"What the... NO!" She shouted. "Live more seriously, Mr. Amarilla! This is not a movie! Welcome to the real life! The boring and serious real life!"  
"That depends of you." He said, as he stand up. "You want a boring life, fine. Keep being annoying and all that stuff. You want a life of hate and respect, when you can be love and respect as I'm doing. If you want a real life whit nothing new and same routine everyday, it's ok, but is your life, so don't questioned or enter in my life and try to change, cause that don't gonna happens. Now good bye, Mrs. Durton."  
He walk away and get out the room.  
Durton cannot believe what she saw. Some seconds after this happens, the door open a little bit, and a paper enters. She took it and read it:  
"Now, that was a good scene for a movie.  
Love you, Nick."


	14. Chapter 14

And finally, the time we where all expecting: Nick first class. The ring rang at 13PM, and all students came back to classes. But just 30 students of those hundreads and hundreads where the lucky ones. The have music. With a new teacher. A young teacher from the other side of the continent. A teacher who knows how to teach having fun. Nick; a 19 years old men was that teacher. The kids enter dilrntly, and sit down in their chairs (they didn´t have tables, is music), in the case of the chipmunks, they climb their chairs (three: one for Alvin and Brittany; other for Simon and Jeanette; and the last one for Theodore and Eleonor.  
"Ok..." Nick said. "Good afternoon class, my name is Nicholas Amarilla but that doesn´t cares; you´ll call me Nick." He paused. "In this year, I mean, this period, music is gonna be... Different." He paused again. He looks to all the students; all were confuse. "I know that with your ex-teacher you used to had a lot of work, theoric work. I don´t need pappers. I need a guitar, some friends, and my voice to do music."  
"Maybe he would rather be our public speaking teacher instead of music." Alvin whisper to Brittany. She chuckled.  
"Music is something that you don´t learn in books: you learn practicing. And that´s what we gonna do: we will separate in... 5 groups of 6, and that will be your group for the period. At the end of the year, we gonna have a big show; a talent one. That will be your exams. Now, forms your groups."  
The students were exited, they never do something like that with the other teachers. Of course, the 6 chipmunks made a group, and the other ones, well, obviously, made other groups.  
"Mr. Amarilla!" A boy shout from the last group.  
"Yes... Em..." Nick said.  
"Mark." The boy respond.  
"Oh, like Blink´s Mark Hoppus!"  
Mark laughed. "Yeah... Kinda..."  
"So... What do you want?"  
"What hapens to ous, the ones who didn´t know how to play any instrument, or sing, or just don´t have a talent?"  
"We all have a talent." Nick said. "We gonna find out your talents; and if is not related to music, you can sing in a chorus, make an act, or... You can make a videoclip with playback!" He said. "But don´t used it the video of what´s my age again, that´s disgusting."  
Mark laughed and go away. Nick pass to see the chipmunk´s group.  
"So..." He said. "What are you gonna do?"  
Alvin laughed. "WE are already recording a new album, did that doesn´t increased our grades?"  
N: Nope.  
A: Why?  
N: Because it is out of the school, you need to do something in class.  
B: I was thinking about doing that mix of "Born this way", "Ain´t no stopping now", and "Firework".  
N: Cool, but it is a lot of "Chipettes" there, I want more for the boys; especially from Theo and Simon.  
J: Bad Romance?  
N: No.  
E: Say Hey?  
N: Mmm... Nope.  
B: Club can´t handdle me?  
N: Close... But nope. Something new.  
S: Can it be Blink, Artic Monkeys, or something?  
N; I´ll love it... But again: to much chipmunks on this time, I want equal.  
There were all thinking, when suddenly, a voice from behind exclaim, almost shouting, something:  
T: How about if we make some music we want, and the girls do something they want?  
Nick shocked. Everybody shocked.  
N: Exellent...  
E: Wow Theo... You are pretty smart.  
T: No I´m not, Simon is the smart one.  
All laughed. Nick start walking around seeing the others groups, and th chipmunks and chipettes keep thinking about what they will do.


End file.
